Season 6: Always and Forever
by Katie2323
Summary: Here's my version of season 6 of Grey's Anatomy. Multiple couples. Please read and review. This fic is currently on hold.
1. Chapter 1 Heaven or Hell?

Authors Note: Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Possible season 6 spoilers.

Grey's Anatomy Season 6: Always and Forever

Rating: T-M

Summary: Here's what I would like to happen in season 5. Multiple couples in this story.

Previously on Grey's Anatomy

Christina:Izzie has stage four metastatic melanoma that has spread to her brain, liver and skin. She may only have months to live.

Shows Izzie laying in an hospital bed.

Owen: All you have to say is yes!

Owen and Christina kiss.

Christina: Yes!

Bailey: Tucker gave me an ultimatium. Take the fellowship or our marriage. So I'm going to be a single mom. It's not the time for new specialties.

Mark: I'm buying a house.

Lexie: The only reason you are trying to buy a house is to make me feel bad. You're trying to prove that you're moving on without me so then I'll regret my decision and change my mind.

Derek: To take care when old, senile, smelly this is forever.

Meredith: This is our wedding, a post it.

Derek and Meredith kiss.

Meredith: Married.

Derek: Married.

Army Recruiter: Congratulations Doctor! Welcome to the army!

George and the army recuriter shake hands.

Mark: We have road kill.

Owen: He stepped out in front of a bus to save a woman. He's a hero.

Meredith: O O 7 Double O 7. Oh god! Oh god! John Doe is George!!

Alex: You remember you're back you're back!!

Alex hugs Izzie. Izzie then passes out.

Alex: Iz! IZZIE!

Alex: I looked at her get a crash cart!

They begin trying to bring Izzie back.

Both Izzie and George are flatlined.

A flash of Izzie and George in the hospital. She's in her prom dress. He's in his army uniform. They smile at each other and then Izzie frowns hesitating. She can sense they are trying to bring her back.

---

Chapter 1 Heaven or Hell?

Izzie and George stood staring at each other. She was in her pink prom dress and she had gone up that elevator expecting the doors to open and to see Denny standing there ready to guide her to heaven. The last person she expected to see on the other side was George.

George stood there in his army uniform shocked to see Izzie. He was still trying to figure out where he was. Then he remembered what had happened hours earlier.

_He had been standing at a bus stop when a pretty woman had come and stood beside him. He glanced over at her and smiled. She just ignored him and not paying any attention to her surroundings went to cross the street. George looked in horror as he saw the bus coming towards her. He didn't even think, all he did was jump and push her out of the way then he remembered pain, lots of pain then darkness._

"George?" Izzie whispered.

"It's me Iz" said George.

"But how? where? why? what's happening" said Izzie confused.

"I got hit by a bus trying to save a woman. I don't know what happened to you" said George equally confused. He glanced around hoping to find some clues. Was this heaven? hell? in between?

"All I remember is getting my memory back then hugging Alex then darkness" said Izzie. She then felt pain in her chest as if she was being shocked.

"Ow George! It hurts! My chest hurts!" said Izzie in pain.

George who also was holding his chest felt the same pains.

"I know Izzie. I feel it too. I think they are trying to bring us back." said George as he began to struggle to breathe.

Then they began to hear voices echoing through the hall of the hallways.

_"Charging to 300 clear!"_

_"Charging to 350 clear!"_

_"Come on George breathe!"_

_"Izzie breathe!! Please!"_

That's when the elevator doors began to shut. As quickly as she could in as much pain as she was Izzie reached out and grabbed George and pulled him in the elevator with her.

"Izzie what're you doing? You can't save me!" said George his breathing ragid.

"Yes I can! I can save both of us George. You can't die George! You can't! Hold on!" said Izzie now screaming.

"You hold on too!" screamed George. That's when Izzie noticed George's body beginning to disappear.

"George look at your body!" Izzie screamed. He looked down at his body and then noticed hers too was disappearing.

"Izzie you're disappearing too!" yelled George.

They both looked at each other frightened of what was to come.

George acted quickly and pulled Izzie to him "Just incase I never get the chance to do this again"

Izzie looked at him confused before he pulled her face to his and kissed her with all the passion left in him.

He pulled away and smiled at her and whispered "I love you" as the rest of his body disappeared.

"GEORGE!"

She then felt very weak "I love you too" she whispered barely audible. Her body then disappeared leaving the elevator empty.

_"George! His heartbeat is back but barely." yelled Meredith._

_"Come on O'Malley hold on" said Derek._

_"We got a pulse!" screamed Christina as Izzie's heart began to beat once again._

_Tears of joy began to well in everyone's eyes in the room as Izzie blinked her eyes open. Alex ran over tears flowing down his face as he pulled Izzie to him._

_"G..Geo" croaked out Izzie._

_"What is it Izzie?" Alex said not able to understand what she was saying._

_"GeGeo.."said Izzie but it again came out as gibberish._

_"Come on Iz say it! What is it? Does something hurt?" said Alex his worry returning._

_"GEORGE!" Izzie screamed._

.


	2. Chapter 2 Stay With Me

Grey's Anatomy Season 6: Always and Forever

Chapter 2 Stay With Me

Previously

_"George! His heartbeat is back but barely." yelled Meredith._

_"Come on O'Malley hold on" said Derek._

_"We got a pulse!" screamed Christina as Izzie's heart began to beat once again._

_Tears of joy began to well in everyone's eyes in the room as Izzie blinked her eyes open. Alex ran over tears flowing down his face as he pulled Izzie to him._

_"G..Geo" croaked out Izzie._

_"What is it Izzie?" Alex said not able to understand what she was saying._

_"GeGeo.."said Izzie but it again came out as gibberish._

_"Come on Iz say it! What is it? Does something hurt?" said Alex his worry returning._

_"GEORGE!" Izzie screamed._

Izzie then frantically began looking around the room hoping to see George standing off to the side no where but all she saw was Alex, Christina, Bailey and the chief staring confused at her.

"George! Where's George? Is he okay? Get him for me!" begged Izzie as she desperately tried to get out of bed but she was too weak and was unable too.

They looked at her confused unaware of what happened to George.

"Izzie what's the matter? George is fine, he's somewhere in the hospital. Christina go find him!" said Alex confusion in his voice.

"I just need to know he's okay. Please Christina go find him!" said Izzie collapsing back against her pillow.

"Okay give me a minute I'll go find O'Malley" said Christina quickly leaving the room. Alex sat down beside Izzie gripping her hand tightly as he watched her. She seemed absolutely sure something bad had happened to George.

---

Meanwhile

George's heartbeat began to steady.

"His pulse is back" said Meredith breathing a sigh of relief. He was alive, that's all that matters.

"We're not quite out of the woods yet. We got some bleeding back here."said Derek who was working on George's brain.

"Come on George hang in there" whispered Callie who was getting more and more worried as the minutes ticked by.

---

"Does anyone know where O'Malley is?" Christina asked one of the nurses.

"Oh we just heard. It turns out O'Malley is the John Doe that jumped in front of a bus to save a woman. He's in surgery right now" said the nurse.

"Oh my god!" said Christina in shock. She quickly ran back to Izzie's room. She then realized maybe she shouldn't give this information to Izzie. All that stress on her right now wouldn't be a good thing.

She noticed Izzie had fallen asleep. Her body was weak now so that didn't surprise Christina. Christina motioned for Alex, Bailey and the Chief to come out.

"What's up?" said Alex hoping there was nothing wrong with George.

"Well it turns out George is the John Doe that got drug under the bus trying to save that woman. He's in surgery now. That's all I know" said Christina with worry evident in her voice.

They all stood shocked not believing what they were hearing.

"Oh my god Izzie was right but how?" said Alex finally. His hand went to his mouth.

"Well we need to get down there now and see what's going on" said the Chief as him and Bailey quickly ran down the hall towards the surgery door.

"I need to go tell Izzie" said Alex still in shock.

"Wait, are you sure all this stress on her is a good idea?" said Christina as she glanced back in Izzie's room to make sure she was alright.

"Well, what else am I supposed to tell her? Her best friend may be dieing right now."said Alex exasperated.

"J-Just hold off on telling her. I'm going to go see if I can find anymore out" said Christina walking back towards where the chief and Bailey had went.

Alex sighed before going back in and sitting beside Izzie.

Izzie's eyes blinked open "Where's George? Is he okay?" asked Izzie. She sat up in her hospital bed ignoring the fact that she was exhausted. The only thing that mattered to her was finding out if George was okay.

"Umm.. Iz I.. Christina is still looking for George" Alex said hesitating.

"He's not okay." said Izzie beginning to cry.

"Hey don't cry Iz. We don't know anything" said Alex reaching out to hug her to him.

"He got hit by a bus and now my best friend is dead. I know it" said Izzie sobbing against Alex's chest.

"Come Izzie we don't know that" said Alex as he made her lay back down against her pillow.

"Please tell me he's going to be okay" whispered Izzie.

"He's going to be okay" said Alex although he was unsure.

Izzie tried her best to relax as she drifted back off into an uneasy sleep.

Alex was now more confused then ever. How had she known all this about George before he had even known?

---

3 hours later

Izzie was now wide awake waiting for any news about George.

That was when Derek came in followed by Meredith.

"How is he?!" asked Izzie all but jumping out of her bed.

"We managed to save his arm and he's stable and is in recovery right now." said Derek.

"That's great so he's going to be okay?" asked Alex.

Derek and Meredith looked at each other for a moment.

"What? Something is wrong. What is it?" Izzie worryingly asked.

"We are not sure if he's going to come out of it" said Meredith sorrowfully.

"No! He has to! I need him! He has to come out of this" yelled Izzie the tears welling back up in her eyes.

"We'll probably know more tomorrow" said Derek trying to give her some form of comfort.

Alex wrapped his arms around Izzie as she cried.

Izzie finally pulled away and wiped her tears away before saying "Can I see him?"

"Iz I don't think that's such a good idea. He doesn't look like himself anymore" said Meredith the image of George all broken permenantly burned in her mind.

"I don't care. I have to see him. Wheel me over and I'll sleep in his room to keep an eye on him" said Izzie.

"Izzie really this isn't a good idea" said Alex but he knew there was no changing Izzie's mind. She was already beginning to get her things around to be moved.

There was no use argueing with her. They all could see that. Her mind was made up.

---

Later

Izzie's bed was now moved into George's room. She had been shocked when she came in there. Meredith was right, it did not look like George anymore but Izzie knew in her heart that George was still in that broken shell of a body.

"Do you have everything you need" asked Alex as he made sure she had enough pillows and blankets and that she could reach the buzzer button incase she needed anything.

"Yes Alex I'm fine. You go on and get back to work. We can't have you getting behind over me" said Izzie smiling to reassure him.

"Iz.." Alex began as he glanced at her and then George. It hurt him to see George like that. They may not have always gotten along but he still thought of George as a friend. He was worried of how Izzie was handling it. There still was a chance that George may not make it and Alex knew that would absolutely destroy Izzie.

"Alex go I really am fine." She glanced at George and frowned, "We're fine", she said but there was uncertainty in her voice.

"Okay I love you" said Alex leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too" said Izzie. He glanced at George a second time hoping to see some kind of reaction from him but no luck.

He then hesitantly left. Izzie knew he was worried about her and George.

Using all her strength Izzie stood up off her bed and pushed her bed closer to George's. She then flipped the light switch off and got back in bed and covered up. She then reached over and took George's hand in hers.

"I don't know if you can hear me but I'm going to talk anyway. George you have to wake up. You just have too. You're my best friend and I need you more than anyone in the world so you need to wake up." said Izzie tears once again forming in her eyes.

"Stay with me George. Don't leave me. I love you" Izzie whispered as she brought his hand up to her lips and she softly kissed it. She then drifted off to sleep praying that George would wake up.


	3. Chapter 3 Always Connected

Author's Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Please continue reviewing. I like any kind of feedback. I'll be introducing a new character in this chapter.

Grey's Anatomy Season 6: Always and Forever

Chapter 3 Always Connected

Previously

_"I don't know if you can hear me but I'm going to talk anyway. George you have to wake up. You just have too. You're my best friend and I need you more than anyone in the world so you need to wake up." said Izzie tears once again forming in her eyes._

_"Stay with me George. Don't leave me. I love you" Izzie whispered as she brought his hand up to her lips and she softly kissed it. She drifted off to sleep praying that George would wake up._

The next morning

Alex walked outside of Izzie and George's room and glanced in. Izzie had George's hand firmly in hers. He could tell by the uncomfortable look on her face that she was sleeping uneasily. He knew she was worried sick about George and would probably do anything to make sure he was alright. He felt a small pang of jealously in his stomach at the connection George and Izzie had. It was the connection that himself and Izzie never had. Sure they had the chemistry and he very deeply loved her and needed her but it hurt to know that she would never need him like she needed George.

Alex then spotted Callie coming towards him. She stood beside him and glanced in the room.

"How they doing?" she asked.

"As good as can be expected. Izzie is more worried about George then anything. I'm worried about her. She has to get another treatment today and I think she'd rather take care of George then herself" said Alex.

"Yeah well that's her best friend in there. She has a right to be worried."

"Oh my god" said Callie after she realized what she said.

"What?" asked Alex.

"I'm actually sticking up for Izzie Stevens. I think hell just froze over" said Callie trying to add some humor to the situation.

Alex chuckled and smiled.

Callie glanced back in the room and noticed Izzie holding George's hand. She looked back at Alex and noticed a familar look. It was the same look she had on her face the day she realized just how deep of a connection George and Izzie had and always would have.

"It sucks the kind of connection they have. There is no breaking it." said Callie sighing.

"Yeah" said Alex also sighing.

"Come on we have rounds now. We also have a new resident transfering here. We're supposed to show her around." said Callie.

"Yeah I heard about that, just give me a minute." said Alex walking into the room. He doublechecked both Izzie and George's machines to make sure everything was okay. He kissed Izzie on the forehead and whispered "I love you" before going back with Callie to complete their rounds.

---

Meanwhile

Mark walked into the hospital and noticed Lexie sitting in a chair looking rather depressed.

"Hey Little Grey" said Mark walking up and sitting beside her.

"Hey" she mumbled. She sounded tired.

"What's wrong? Did you get any sleep?" said Mark putting a arm around her. Their previous fight seemed to be forgotten.

"No I didn't get any sleep. You hear about George being the John Doe?" said Lexie leaning against Mark's shoulder.

"Yeah I heard about O'Malley. Can't believe he jumped in front of a bus to save a woman." said Mark as he stroked Lexie's back.

"Yeah he's a hero but he may not make it through this. He's one of the strongest people I know but the person I saw laying in that hospital bed this morning did not look like George. You know fun, always smiling and joking George. I'm so scared he's going to die." said Lexie tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Hey, don't talk like that. I talked to Derek. He said he's doing better this morning so that's a good thing. He'll make it through this. You're right he's strong" said Mark holding her tighter against him.

She smiled slightly before saying "I want to move in with you"

"What?"

"I want to move in with you" she repeated pulling away to look at him.

"What changed your mind?" asked Mark a smile coming to his face.

"Well I've realized life is too short and you really shouldn't waste it. I'm crazy about you and there really isn't any reason not to move in together" said Lexie.

He grinned before kissing her "After work later we'll go looking for apartments. Now you go get some sleep before our shift"

"Okay" Lexie said pecking him on his lips once again before going to the call room to get some much needed sleep.

---

Christina layed asleep on Owen's chest in an on call room. They were awakened from their sleep as both of their beepers went off.

"Morning" said Christina as she sat up and yawned.

"Morning" said Owen.

"Any dreams?" asked Christina.

"Yes but only good ones" said Owen quickly saying the last part as he saw the worry on Christina's face.

"Good" said Christina. They kissed before going off to start their shift.

---

Meredith and Derek lay asleep in their bed. Both of their beepers too went off.

"Good morning husband" said Meredith getting up.

"Good morning wife" said Derek before kissing her.

"So we're going to city hall to make this official later right?" asked Meredith.

"Correct as soon as I make sure Stevens and O'Malley are alright. Oh and I have a surprise for you" said Derek beginning to dig in the drawer on the side of his bed.

"A surprise?" asked Meredith.

"Yes" said Derek finally pulling out a booklet. He handed it to Meredith.

It said 'Fiji' on the front. She opened the booklet and saw two airplane tickets.

"Two tickets to Fiji" said Meredith her eyebrow raising in question.

"Yes two tickets to Fiji for our honeymoon. Now it's a month from now because I have to make sure Stevens and O'Malley are alright before we leave but.." He was cut off by Meredith pulling him to her and kissing him.

---

Miranda Bailey finished packing her bags as the tears flowed down her face.

"Come on William give daddy a hug it's time to go" said Miranda to her son William. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I want to stay with daddy" begged 3 year old William.

"Miranda he wants to stay. Let him stay" yelled Tucker her soon to be ex husband.

"No, William I'm taking you to Grandma Bailey's house. Come on let's go" said Miranda.

The child looked confused for a moment. He had no idea what was going on. He ran over to his father and gave him a hug. Miranda then picked him up and headed for the door.

"Miranda you don't have to go" Tucker pleaded.

"Yes I do, goodbye Tucker." said Miranda before opening the door and closing it behind her. All the while William screaming "Daddy!".

---

Alex finished up his rounds and then was greeted by a pretty curly haired brunette. She was grinning obviously excited to start her new job.

"You must be the new resident?" said Alex.

"Yeah I'm Casey Green transfering here from Westside Health Center in Los Angeles,California." said Casey.

"Well that explains the tan. It's good to meet you Casey Green, I'm Alexander Karev but you can call me Alex" said Alex holding out his hand to shake hers.

"Great to meet you Alex" said Casey smiling flirtatiously.

"Well let me give you a tour" said Alex looking away. Something about that smile made him nervous.

He began to walk down the hall and she followed closely behind.

---

Izzie eyes drifted open. She yawned before quickly looking over to check on George. She was disappointed to see he still wasn't awake.

Then her doctor came in ready to give her the IO2 treatment.

"Hello ready for your treatment?" asked the doctor.

Izzie sighed. She hated how tired and weak these treatments made her feel. She couldn't be tired and weak. She needed to take care of George.

Izzie hesitantly said "Yes"

"Okay good let's get started" said the doctor beginning to get things ready for the treatment.

They were interrupted by a small croaking sound that sounded like someone was trying to cough.

Izzie glanced over at George and practically jumped out of her hospital bed when she saw George's sparkling green eyes staring at her.

"Go get Derek Shepherd!" yelled Izzie. The doctor quickly ran out of the room.

Izzie kneeled beside George "George, I'm here! Stay with me!"


	4. Chapter 4 Here With You

Authors Note: Thank you Kerry for pointing out my mistakes! I'll make sure to note that for future chapters. Keep the reviews coming, remember I like any kind of feedback whether it's good or bad. If you have any suggestions of things you would like to happen in this story just say so in your review.

Grey's Anatomy Season 6: Always and Forever

Chapter 4 Here With You

Previously

_"__I'm Casey Green transfering here from Westside Health Center in Los Angeles,California." said Casey._

_"Well that explains the tan. It's good to meet you Casey Green, I'm Alexander Karev but you can call me Alex" said Alex holding out his hand to shake hers._

_"Great to meet you Alex" said Casey smiling flirtatiously._

_"Well let me give you a tour" said Alex looking away. Something about that smile made him nervous._

_He began to walk down the hall and she followed closely behind._

_---_

_"Hello ready for your treatment?" asked the doctor._

_Izzie sighed. She hated how tired and weak these treatments made her feel. She couldn't be tired and weak. She needed to take care of George._

_Izzie hesitantly said "Yes"_

_"Okay good let's get started" said the doctor beginning to get things ready for the treatment._

_They were interrupted by a small weak voice croaking out "Iz"._

_Izzie glanced over and George and practically jumped out of her hospital bed when she saw George's sparkling green eyes staring at her._

_"Go get Derek Shepherd!" yelled Izzie. The doctor quickly ran out of the room._

_Izzie nealed beside George "George, I'm here! Stay with me!"_

Alex continued showing Casey around the hospital.

"So umm.. if you don't mind me asking why would you transfer here from a great hospital like Westside Health Center. That's one of the best hospitals in California from what I've heard" asked Alex.

Casey's face seemed to cloud over "Oh umm.. I had some relationship troubles there and I heard that this hospital was looking for new residents so I decided it was the best time as any to transfer." Alex could tell it was a shady subject for her so he changed the subject.

"So excited about starting tomorrow?" asked Alex. The smile returned to her face.

"Yeah I'm really excited. This hospital seems great, I'm sure I'll do just fine here" said Casey.

"Yeah just remember it's a battle around here when it comes time for solo surgeries so don't expect everyone to be so friendly" said Alex.

"Oh I know it was the same back at Westside. At least I'll know I'll have one friendly face here" said Casey referring to him.

"Oh I don't know I can get pretty tough when it comes to fighting for a solo surgery." said Alex jokingly.

"Well I'm quite tough myself so you better be tough" said Casey giggling.

It was silent for a while as Alex showed her the orthopedic surgery unit.

Alex began finishing up the tour when Casey asked him a question.

"So you want to get a drink or something later?"

"Umm.. I'm married" said Alex not quite sure how else to respond. He noticed Callie down the hall talking to Arizona. She glanced at him and waved.

Casey frowned in disappointment but covered it quickly before saying "Well we're coworkers. We could go out as friends and have drink, no big deal"

"Oh umm.. can I take a rain check? Maybe some other time. I have to go get back to work now see you tomorrow" said Alex before quickly walking down the hall towards Callie.

"Yeah see you tomorrow" said Casey sighing before heading to the exit.

"Hey" said Alex walking up.

"Hey so that's the new resident?" asked Christina.

"Yeah her name is Casey Green. She's nice." said Alex. Callie's eyebrows raised in wonder for a moment.

"Well I got to get back to the pediatric unit" said Arizona before kissing Callie on the cheek and walking away.

That's when Christina came running up "George is awake!" she yelled.

"Oh my god" said Callie as they all ran in the direction of George and Izzie's room.

---

When they reached the room, they found Derek and Owen checking George over. George's eyes were wide open. He could barely move or talk.

Alex spotted Izzie sitting beside George's bed and went over to talk to her. She looked extremely worried as she looked over at George. She still had one of his hands tightly in hers.

"Hey" Alex said before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Hey" she said quietly. She wouldn't take her eyes off George.

"Did you get your IL2 treatment yet?" asked Alex.

"Uhh no not yet. I told the doctor to give me the treatment after they took care of George" said Izzie.

"Iz you need to get the treatment" said Alex sternly. He knew she'd do this.

"Alex, I know I'll get it. Let's just wait until George is taken care of okay" said Izzie as she intently listened to what Derek and Owen were saying about George's condition.

"No Izzie now. Come on get in your hospital bed and I'll put you in another room so you can get your treatment" said Alex helping her up so she could get in the bed. She continued to protest as he put her in her bed and began wheeling her out.

"Alex I have to stay in there with George" said Izzie not wanting to leave the room.

"Iz he's not going anywhere. Let's just get your treatment done then you can go straight back" said Alex not taking no for an answer.

She frowned and glanced back at George one last time before giving in and letting him wheel her into another room.

After Alex wheeled her into the room he went to get the doctor to begin the treatment.

Izzie sighed impatiently. She needed to get back in that room to see what was going on with George.

The doctor came back in and said "Hello" before beginning her treatment. It was a high dosage and Izzie knew she was going to get weaker.

"Good news. Your mets are almost completely gone. If we continue with treatment they should disappear. Now we'll have to keep monitoring you but this is a very good sign" said the doctor smiling. Alex and Izzie both smiled at the good news but Alex could tell in the back of Izzie's mind she was still worried at how George was doing.

The doctor then left leaving Alex and Izzie alone once again.

"Alex, I don't see why this couldn't wait. I really should be in there with George." said Izzie as she felt her body begin to get weaker as the treatment leaked into her veins through the IV.

"Izzie there's nothing you can do for George. Shepherd and Hunt are taking care of him. And now that you're finally starting to get better, do you think George would want you to ignore your treatments?" said Alex frustration in his voice.

"No he wouldn't but Alex, you just don't understand. He's my best friend, I can't lose him. I need him" said Izzie as the tears began welling in her eyes.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" asked Alex. Izzie could tell by his voice that he was implying something.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Izzie feeling the anger in her rise.

"I don't know, you two had just broken up when we got together. You said you were inlove with him. That's not just something you get over quickly." said Alex.

"You think I'm still inlove with George, Alex that's crazy" said Izzie laughing at the thought but in the back of her mind she was wondering if he was right.

"Is it Izzie? Because I don't think it's crazy. You two have a very strong connection that you and I don't have. You need him more than you need me. I see it, Callie has seen it why don't you see it? You're inlove with him and either you're blind to your feelings or you just don't want to accept it." said Alex bitterness in his voice.

Izzie's silence after his rant told him a lot.

He threw up his hands in frustration before saying "You and I got married because we thought you were going to die, now that you're getting better maybe there is no use in being married anymore" and with that he left the room.

"Alex!" Izzie called after him but he didn't come back. She put her face in her hands and sobbed.

---

"Where are you going?" asked Christina when she saw Alex walk out of the room angerly.

"I need a break. I'll be back later. Just keep an eye on Izzie" Alex simply said before swiftly walking down the hall towards the elevator. Christina looked at him in confusion before glancing in Izzie's room. She saw Izzie crying. 'What happened?' Christina wondered.

---

"So how is he doing?" Callie asked Derek.

"He's doing much better today. It's a great thing he's awake. We loaded him up with pain medicine so he probably doesn't feel much and will sleep alot. We're going to do surgery tomorrow. Mark is going to be doing many plastic surgeries to help shape is face" said Derek.

"So you think he's going to be okay?"

"Yes I do. It's a miracle but O'Malley is strong and it looks like he is going to make it through this." said Derek.

"That's wonderful. I'll go tell everyone else the great news" said Callie before running off to tell the other doctors.

---

Few Hours Later

Izzie was now back in the room with George. George was now asleep in the bed beside hers. She was still upset about the fight she had had with Alex but she wondered if the words he had said to her were true.

Izzie weakly got out of her bed and went over and gently tapped George on the shoulder. Izzie smiled brightly when his eyes blinked open.

"Hey George I just wanted to say I'm here with you no matter what. I'll going to be right here in the bed beside you until you get better. I'm not going anywhere so you better stay with me."

He slightly smiled signaling to her that he understood. He then drifted off to sleep. She kissed him gently on his cheek before getting back in her own bed and closing her eyes. She felt very weak from the treatment and too needed sleep. Before drifting off she once again reached over and grabbed George's hand and held it in her own. She slept easier then she did the night before because she knew George was okay.

When George felt Izzie reach over and grab his hand, he turned his head what little that he could to look at her. She was now sleeping, a smile of contentment on her face. She looks beautiful, George thought.

He smiled. _'I'm here Iz right here. I love you and I'm not going anywhere' _he thought in his head. He wished he could talk so he could say these words out loud to her. He then drifted back off to sleep, the smile still on his face.


	5. Chapter 5 Memories

Grey's Anatomy Season 6: Always and Forever

Chapter 5 Memories

Previously

_"You think I'm still inlove with George, Alex that's crazy" said Izzie laughing at the thought but in the back of her mind she was wondering if he was right._

_"Is it Izzie? Because I don't think it's crazy. You two have a very strong connection that you and I don't have. You need him more than you need me. I see it, Callie has seen it why don't you see it? You're inlove with him and either you're blind to your feelings or you just don't want to accept it." said Alex bitterness in his voice._

_Izzie's silence after his rant told him a lot._

_He threw up his hands in frustration before saying "You and I got married because we thought you were going to die, now that you're getting better maybe there is no use in being married anymore" and with that he left the room._

_"Alex!" Izzie called after him but he didn't come back._

_Izzie weakly got out of her bed and went over and gently tapped George on the shoulder. Izzie smiled brightly when his eyes blinked open._

_"Hey George I just wanted to say I'm here with you no matter what. I'll going to be right here in the bed beside you until you get better. I'm not going anywhere so you better stay with me."_

_He slightly smiled signaling to her that he understood. He then drifted off to sleep. She kissed him gently on his cheek before getting back in her own bed and closing her eyes. She felt very weak from the treatment and too needed sleep. Before drifting off she once again reached over and grabbed George's hand and held it in her own. She slept easier then she did the night before because she knew George was okay._

_When George felt Izzie reach over and grab his hand, he turned his head what little that he could to look at her. She was now sleeping, a smile of contentment on her face. She looks beautiful, George thought._

_He smiled. 'I'm here Iz right here. I love you and I'm not going anywhere' he thought in his head. He wished he could talk so he could say these words out loud to her. He then drifted back off to sleep, the smile still on his face._

---

Izzie stirred in her sleep as she began to dream.

In her dream, she awoke on the floor in a hallway in the hospital.

"Hello", she called.

Izzie was surprised to see Denny walk out of an elevator towards her.

"Denny? What're you doing here? Oh no, do I have another brain tumor?" asked Izzie her hand flying up to head as she said this.

"No Izzie. You're fine. This is just a dream" said Denny.

"Okay umm.. so why are you here?" asked Izzie using her hands to push herself up off of the floor and stand up.

"Well I'm here because I know you're having problems with Alex. He thinks you might still be inlove with George and I'm here to help you find out whether you are or not", said Denny before taking Izzie's hand and guiding her into the elevator.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Izzie in wonder.

"We are going to go over some of your memories with him and then you will decide if your feelings are those of friendship or love" said Denny as he pushed a button on the elevator. Izzie felt the familar vibration beneath her feet of the elevator moving.

After a while the elevator opened and she was surprised to see a younger version of herself and George. It was the night before they had started as interns.

_"Hi I'm Isobel Stevens but everyone calls me Izzie"_

_"Hi I'm George O'Malley nice to meet you"_

_"Isn't this so cool? I mean, can you believe it? Tomorrow we're going to be surgeons."_

_"I know I can't wait"_

Izzie laughed as she said "Gosh, that seems like a million years ago. We look so young and wide eyed, so curious of what is to come."

"Yeah you look really good" said Denny before pushing another button on the elevator.

Izzie rolled her eyes and smiled, "Next one Denny please?"

The doors opened again and Izzie smiled as she viewed more memories. They were mostly of the ups and downs they had had in their friendship.

The doors closed once again and Denny said "Now you are going to see ones of your romantic relationship and what came after. Now I'd prefer not to see these memories because well for obvious reasons, so I'm going to go now. Just press the elevator button when you're ready to view a memory. I love you Izzie and I trust that you will make the right decision about Alex and George. If you need me just call." Denny smiled at her before kissing her lightly on the lips. He then disappeared.

"Denny?" Izzie called surprised that he suddenly disappeared. She was the only one left in the elevator. She hesitantly pushed the elevator button and waited on the doors to open.

Izzie quickly prepared herself before the doors opened back up. The next memory she viewed was when they first made love. Before the memory of this had been fuzzy but now she realized just how much she had wanted it to happen that night.

The next few memories caused tears to spring in her eyes as she remembered how they had both fought themselves and each other over their feelings for one another. She smiled when she viewed the memories of George helping her get through things with Hannah.

The next few were memories she held dear to her heart.

_"Look, I don't want you to go. To Mercy West...I don't want you.. It's not fair. I know we can't help what happened, and I know that we didn't... I stood in that bridal shop with your wife, and I smiled and I talked, and I felt like...It's not fair. I don't want you to go to Mercy West because I'm losing my best friend, and it's not fair. It's just not fair."_

_They had hugged each other then holding on to each other tightly trying to ignore the growing feelings between them and then when they had went to pull away from each other, they realized they wanted more and kissed passionately. At this moment it didn't matter that Callie was somewhere waiting for George, all that mattered was it was them locked away in this moment for just a few seconds of bliss._

_---_

_"Because I'm your best friend and because I love you, if what you want is to be with Callie, then I will do everything in my power to support you and help you make your marriage work But because I'm your best friend and because I love you...I also have to say...that I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you. I can't promise the future, I can't promise perfection because we're us and I'm me and who knows what will happen. But in my heart...I am sure. I'm in love with you, George. And I hope you're in love with me, too."_

_---_

_It had been two weeks since she had told him she loved him and no word. She was up late that night thinking, when she heard a knock at the door. She went to the door and found George with a determined look on his face._

_And that's when he said those 4 little words she had so longed to hear "I love you too"_

After the elevator doors closed once again, Izzie sighed before calling "Denny". She couldn't see anymore memories. After that their relationship got messed up and she just didn't want to relive that.

After a few moments Denny reappeared.

"I can't watch anymore. Our relationship just got so screwed up after that. Our timing was all wrong and at the time we didn't have much chemistry probably because in the back of our minds we still felt guilty about Callie"

"So have you made a decision?" asked Denny.

Izzie sighed once again before leaning against the wall in the elevator.

"Even if I am who's to say if he is even still inlove with me and there is the fact that I am married too" said Izzie.

"Well true love is never easy. Iz it's me, tell me the truth. Who am I going to tell? Are you still inlove with George?" said Denny taking her hand in his.

"Yes I think I am" she whispered. How could she do this to Alex? She really thought she had gotten over George and now she wasn't quite sure what she felt. It was like they were in the same situation before only reversed and she was the one married.

"Okay Izzie then just wake up" said Denny as his voice began to fade.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Just Wake up"

That's when she awoke back in her hospital bed. She glanced over at George and slightly smiled. He was sleeping contently with a small smile on his face.

She glanced out of the window in their room. It was still dark outside. She laid back in her bed trying to sort out her feelings. She had realized she was still inlove with George but what about Alex? She loved him too but what was she going to do about her discovered feelings for George.

She decided to sleep on it, hoping sleep would bring her more answers.

----

Author's Note: So what do you think so far? I'm going to try to get more with Alex/Casey, Mer/Der, Owen/Christina and Lexie/Mark in the next chapter. Any suggestions?


	6. Chapter 6 Bittersweet

Grey's Anatomy Season 6: Always and Forever

Chapter 6 Bittersweet

Previously

_Are you still inlove with George?" said Denny taking her hand in his._

_"Yes I think I am" she whispered. How could she do this to Alex? She really thought she had gotten over George and now she wasn't quite sure what she felt. It was like they were in the same situation before only reversed and she was the one married._

_She laid back in her bed trying to sort out her feelings. She had realized she was still inlove with George but what about Alex? She loved him too but what was she going to do about her discovered feelings for George._

_---_

_"I'm Casey Green transfering here from Westside Health Center in Los Angeles,California." said Casey._

_"Well that explains the tan. It's good to meet you Casey Green, I'm Alexander Karev but you can call me Alex" said Alex holding out his hand to shake hers._

_"Great to meet you Alex" said Casey smiling flirtatiously._

_---_

_"Good morning husband" said Meredith getting up._

_"Good morning wife" said Derek before kissing her._

_"So we're going to city hall to make this official later right?" asked Meredith._

_---_

_"I want to move in with you" she repeated pulling away to look at him._

_"What changed your mind?" asked Mark a smile coming to his face._

_"Well I've realized life is too short and you really shouldn't waste it. I'm crazy about you and there really isn't any reason not to move in together" said Lexie._

_---_

"Damn him!" cursed Bailey as she slammed her cell phone down. She got strange looks from the interns passing by.

"What are you looking at?! Don't you have lives to save?" Bailey harshly said. All of their eyes widened in fear and they quickly scurried away to their assigned places.

"What's wrong?" asked the Chief coming up beside her.

"I just got a call from Tucker's lawyer. He's filing for full custody of Tuck." said Bailey as she put her head in her hands frustrated.

"Well you can fight this can't you? You can't let him take your child from you?" said Richard trying to find some way to comfort his friend.

"Damn right I'm going to fight it. I'm calling my lawyer right now!" said Bailey as she flipped her cell phone back out.

---

"So which apartment did you like best?" asked Lexie as she layed sprawled across her bed.

Mark came out of the bathroom while brushing his teeth.

"I liked the two bedroom with the hot tub. I'm thinking we could have some fun in that" said Mark winking.

Lexie smirked "I liked that one too. I'll call the lady about it when I get home later today."

"Sounds good" said Mark now finished brushing his teeth. He came back in the room and sat down beside her.

He began kissing her neck. She giggled and said "Mark come on we don't have time for this. We have to get to work"

"Well if my watch is correct we still have a half and hour before we have to get to the hospital" said Mark.

"Hmm.. What ever will we do with the extra time?" said Lexie arching her eyebrow innocently.

"I think I have a idea" said Mark as he began kissing her again. They fell back in the bed again and all that could be heard was Lexie's giggles.

---

"So you have another session with your therapist tomorrow?" asked Christina as she pulled her hair back in a pony tail as she got ready for work.

"Yep we're making real progress. We've been talking more about things that happened to me in Iraq and it's really helping" said Owen.

"That's really great." said Christina then her face clouded over in worry.

"What's wrong?" asked Owen worried.

"Everything has been great for us lately, I'm just worried something is going to happen to ruin it" said Christina.

"Christina, nothing is going to happen. The bad dreams have stopped. You and me are back together. I love you, you love me what can go wrong?" said Owen pulling her close to him.

She smiled again. "Yeah I guess you're right" Yet in the back of her mind she was still worried.

"I am" said Owen grinning before kissing her. They then headed to work.

They arrived at the hospital.

"I have two surgeries to do today. One is on O'Malley" said Owen. He seemed worried about doing the one on George.

"I'm sure everything will go okay with George. Don't worry. I'd love to scrub in with you but unfortunately I'm stuck in the pit today" said Christina frowning.

"Okay well I guess I'll meet up with you later. I love you" said Owen.

"I love you too" said Christina. It felt good to be able to say those 3 wonderful words so freely.

He kissed her once more before going off to surgery.

She grinned as she headed off to the pit.

"Christina" She heard a voice say behind her. She turned around and her smile quickly vanished.

"Preston?" said Christina shocked. There stood Preston Burke standing in front of her.

---

Meredith and Derek stood in city hall in their scrubs.

"Do you take this man to be your husband to forever love each other even when you hate each other, to never run from each other, to take care of each other even when your old, smelly and senile." said the priest as he read the words off of a some what crumbled post it note.

"I do" said Meredith smiling.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife to forever love each other even when you hate each other, to never run from each other, to take care of each other even when your old, smelly and senile." said the priest once again.

"I do" said Derek grinning from ear to ear.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" said the priest.

They quickly pulled each other into a passionate kiss. After a few moments they pulled away smiling at each other.

"Okay now let's get to work" said Meredith as she took Derek's hand before they walked out together finally officially married.

---

Alex glanced around the ER depressed as waited for some sort of action to get his mind off of Izzie. The fight he had had with Izzie the previous night still fresh in his mind. He knew he should go apologize to her but he didn't regret what he said. He truely believed what he said to be true and it was slowly killing him on the inside. He made a note to go talk to Izzie later.

"Hey" said Casey greeting Alex as she walked into the ER very happy to be starting her first day.

"Hey, excited?" said Alex already knowing the answer. Seeing her cheered him up a little bit.

"You bet I am." said Casey smiling brightly, her blue eyes sparkling with joy.

Alex looked away quickly. There was that smile again, it made him extremely nervous.

Luckily he was saved by Callie saying "Looks like we have a big trauma coming in!"

They all ran to get their trauma gowns.

---

Izzie awoke and looked over to see George. His eyes were open and he was looking around the room.

"Hey" said Izzie smiling at him.

He smiled too still unable to talk.

A nurse then came in and said "We have to prepare him for surgery now."

Izzie frowned worried as she went over to stand beside George. He too seemed worried.

She took his hand in hers and said "You're going to be alright George. I know it. I'll see you when you wake up. I'll be right here waiting."

Her words seemed to comfort him because he slightly smiled as the nurse wheeled him out of the room.

Izzie sighed before getting back in her own bed. Her feelings were still unclear.


	7. Chapter 7 Confusion

Grey's Anatomy Season 6: Always and Forever

Chapter 7 Confusion

"Christina" She heard a voice say behind her. She turned around and her smile quickly vanished.

"Preston?" said Christina shocked. There stood Preston Burke standing in front of her.

There was a moment of silence as they stood looking at each other. It had been almost two years since Burke had left Christina devastated at the alter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Christina finally said.

"Well I umm.. have a surgery here today. One of my patients was vacationing here and was in a car accident so I flew in to do surgery on him." said Burke.

"Oh..." said Christina unsure what to say. There was an awkward silence.

"You look really good" said Burke breaking the silence.

"You have no right to say that to me. After you left me the way you did. You have no right to say anything to me" said Christina anger boiling inside of her.

"I know you're right but I was glad that I got called out here to do this surgery. There are some things I need to say. Christina, I made a huge mistake that day I left. It's been eating away at me for the past two years. I haven't been able to be in a serious relationship since you. I miss you, I want you back." said Burke pouring his heart out to her.

She frowned confused before saying "Well, you shouldn't have left. I've moved on. I'm inlove with someone else and I'm happy so you should just do this surgery and go back to where ever it is you came from and forget you ever saw me". After she said this she gave him one final look before walking away.

He sighed disappointed. How could he think that she would actually be waiting for him and still love him?

After Christina was out of Burke's sight, she leaned against a wall for support. Why did he have to come here now when she had finally moved on and was over the heart break he had caused her, why? She stayed there for a few more moments trying to sort her thoughts out. She then walked to the pit very emotionally conflicted.

---

Derek, Owen and Mark all scrubbed up for the surgery on George.

Derek and Owen were going to work on his head and Mark was going to begin the plastic surgery on George's face.

After George was unconcious they began the surgery.

"So I have a surgery later with this doctor flying in from a hospital in Cleveland, Ohio. Apparentally he used to work here a couple years ago" said Owen making conversation as they worked.

"What's his name? I'd probably remember him." asked Derek.

"Dr. Preston Burke" said Owen.

Derek's eyes widened and he froze for a second.

"Oh boy" said Mark knowing this couldn't be good. He didn't know much about what happened with Burke and Christina but he knew this couldn't be good for Owen and Christina.

"What?" asked Owen confused.

"Umm.. that's Christina's ex-fiance." said Derek finally.

"What?! Dr. Burke was engaged to Christina my Christina?" asked Owen.

"Yep, something tells me you better talk to her after we get done with O'Malley" said Derek.

"Yeah I'm going to" said Owen as he focused his attention back on the surgery. He couldn't let his feeling get in the way of finishing the surgery.

"So me and Lexie are moving in together" said Mark changing the subject.

It was Derek's turn to be dumbfounded. "What? She agreed to move in with you? Mark it's way too soon!"

"I agree with Shepherd. Haven't you two only been dating two months?" asked Owen.

"Yeah, but I'm crazy about her and she's crazy about me. Why shouldn't we move in together? Why wait when we are both committed to the relationship?" said Mark.

Derek looked over at Mark surprised. He had grown up quite a bit. He was no longer the man he used to be.

"Well, I guess if you're both happy then I'm happy for you but know this if you hurt her, I'll hurt you." said Derek seriously.

"I know, believe me I know. But there is nothing to worry about because I'm not going to hurt her" said Mark truthfully.

And with that the conversation ended and continued on with the surgery.

---

"Hey Christina" said Meredith as she walked into the locker room.

"Burke is back" Christina said quickly when she saw Meredith. She needed to get it out.

"What? Oh my god!" said Meredith.

"I know. What the hell am I supposed to do? Should I tell Owen?" said Christina pacing the floors.

"Wow this is big, I don't know." said Meredith sitting down on the bench.

"Jeese thanks. You're a big help Mer" said Christina frustrated as she flopped down beside Meredith.

"I'm sorry Christina but I really don't know. It's up to you but I think you should be honest with Owen." said Meredith.

"Yeah but things have been so great with Owen lately and this could screw things up with me and him." said Christina.

"Well Owen is going to be in surgery for a while so think it over. We have to go start our shift now" said Meredith as she pulled Christina up off the bench.

---

Izzie sat in her bed nervously awaiting George to come out of his surgery.

That's when a young woman came in. She seemed nervous.

"Hello, do you need something?" asked Izzie.

"Yeah I'm looking for a Dr. George O'Malley. I was told he was in this room." said the woman.

"Oh he's in surgery right now." said Izzie.

"Oh okay. Well I'm Amanda. I'm the girl he saved." said Amanda.

"Oh" said Izzie not sure what to say.

"Yeah, this George. He sure is heroic. Can you give him this?" said Amanda handing Izzie a envelope.

"Sure I will." said Izzie.

"Okay thanks. It's just a letter expressing my thanks." said Amanda slightly smiling. She felt guilty that she was the reason this man was like this.

"As soon as he's out of surgery. I'll read it to him." said Izzie smiling at Amanda reassuring her.

Amanda thanked her before leaving.

Izzie laid back in her bed. It was incredibly heroic what George did for a woman he didn't even know but then again it was George, he was the kind of person who would die for a person he didn't even know. That was one of the things Izzie greatly admired and loved about George.

Izzie thought back to Alex. She knew he was probably feeling bad about their fight the previous night. She truely did love Alex but she loved George too. Was it possible to be inlove with two people at the same time she wondered.

That was when Alex passed by her room with a woman Izzie had never seen before.

"Alex" Izzie called out.

"Oh, hi Iz" said Alex coming in. The woman followed him in the room.

"Umm.. Hey who's this" asked Izzie gesturing to the woman.

"Oh this is the new resident. Her name is Casey Green" said Alex introducing Casey to Izzie.

"Uhh.. Casey this is my wife Izzie." said Alex. The two women shook hands.

"Well I have to get back to my patient. Nice to meet you Izzie" said Casey before leaving.

"I better get back too" said Alex after a awkward silence.

"Alex we need to talk about last night" said Izzie trying to get him to talk to her.

"I know Izzie but I have to get back to work. I'll be here to talk to you later" said Alex before quickly kissing her on the cheek and leaving.

Izzie sat staring at the spot where Alex was standing once again confused. How had things changed so much between them in just a few days? Maybe Alex was right, maybe there was no use being married anymore. She really needed to talk to Alex to figure things out.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks for voting.

Grey's Anatomy Season 6: Always and Forever

Chapter 8

Izzie lay in her bed resting, while she waited for George to get out of surgery. That's when George's mother entered the room.

"Hello Izzie." Mrs. O'Malley said with a worried look on her face.

"Hi, Mrs. O'Malley." said Izzie as she sat up in her hospital bed.

"How's my Georgie doing?" she asked obviously worried about her son.

"Well they say he's doing much better. They're pretty sure he's going to make it through this." said Izzie. She patted her bedside indicating for Mrs. O'Malley to sit down.

She sat down. "That's great. George is a fighter, he has always been a fighter. I know he'll make it through this." said Mrs. O'Malley as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sure he will. He should be out of surgery soon." said Izzie.

"You know, before this happened. He stopped by my house and told me he was entering the army. Of course, I was shocked at this. I thought he was crazy. Then he explained in to me. He said that he wanted to be there where he was needed. We talked for hours and I understood. I was worried sick, but I understood. He talked to me about you too, Izzie. He was so worried about you. He was so afraid of losing his best friend, and I think that's one of the reason he wanted to go. He didn't want to deal with the pain of losing you." said Mrs. O'Malley. Izzie listened intently to what she said next.

"I think he is still in love with you, Izzie. When he told me you had gotten married, he acted like it hurt him greatly."

Izzie didn't know quite what to say. She knew her marrying Alex hurt George. She had saw it when he walked her down the aisle.

After a brief moment of silence Mrs. O'Malley said, "Well, dear I'm sure you two will figure it out. I'm going to be visiting as much as I can. Hopefully we can talk some more. I'll be in later to check on George after he gets out of surgery."

Izzie smiled and gave Louise a hug. "Bye Mrs. O'Malley. I'll see you soon and don't worry I'll take care of George."

"I know you will, sweetheart. Don't forget to take care of yourself too. Bye Izzie." said Mrs. O'Malley before heading back to the waiting room.

Izzie layed back down and thought about what George's mother had said. Was George really still in love with her?

---

George was now in recovery.

"So how did the surgery go?" asked the chief.

"It went good. O'Malley is doing great." said Derek.

"Yeah and I've started stage one of his plastic surgery. It's going to be a long process, but we'll get there." said Mark.

---

"Hi Christina." said Owen walking towards her.

"Hi." she said nervously.

"So anything new happen today?" asked Owen. He wanted to see if she'd tell him.

"No, nothing new." Christina lied.

"Really, nothing new. It isn't a new thing that your ex fiance is here." said Owen now furious.

Christina froze. He just shook his head and walked away from her.

"Owen!" she called.

"Not now. I have to go do a surgery with your ex." said Owen not even turning around.

Christina put her head in her hands. Meredith was right, she shouldn't have lied to him.

---

"So, that's your wife." said Casey to Alex as they walked down the hall towards their patients room.

"Yeah." said Alex agitated.

"I'm sorry, she has cancer. That must be horrible." said Casey sympathetic.

"Yeah, but she's getting better." said Alex.

"Well, that's great!" said Casey smiling.

"Yeah." said Alex shortly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Casey as they reached the patient's room.

"Nothing at all." said Alex before entering the room. Casey looked unconvinced before she too entered the room.

"Hello, Mrs. Johnson." said Casey as she looked at the charts. Joanna Johnson was in for a broken arm, two broken ribs, and a fractured jaw. She was black and blue all over her body.

"Hello." she said softly.

"So can you tell us what happened?" asked Alex.

"I fell down the stairs." she said quickly.

Casey and Alex glanced at each other unconvinced.

"Would you like us to call your husband?" asked Alex.

"NO! I mean no please don't do that. He's at work and I really wouldn't want to bother him. You can call my daughter though." said Joanna.

"Okay. I'll go do that." said Alex before exiting the room.

Casey looked sadly at the woman. She checked her vitals and made sure she was comfortable. She glanced around the room to make sure it was only the two of them.

"You didn't really fall down the stairs did you?" she asked. Casey didn't realize though, Alex was outside of the door. He had quickly called the daughter and she was on her way.

The woman looked alarmed. "What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes widened.

"Falling down the stairs doesn't cause this much damage. It was your husband, wasn't it?" asked Casey sitting down beside the woman.

The woman looked down at her hands and nodded.

"I've been there. My father used to beat on me and my mother. Then back in Los Angeles, I had a boyfriend that liked to use me as his own personal punching bag. I used to think that I deserved it, but then I woke up I realized you really don't deserve it. I could do so much better, so I came here." said Casey taking the woman's hand.

The woman slightly smiled.

"I can give you some numbers to a battered women shelter. They can help you." said Casey.

"Yeah. That would be great. Thank you so much." said Joanna as she wiped the tears out of her badly bruised eyes.

"Okay." said Casey smiling slightly.

That's when Alex came in. He acted liked he hadn't heard any of what Casey said, but he had heard everything.

"Everything okay?" asked Alex.

Casey glanced at the woman and they smiled. "Yeah, everything is fine."

They continued checking over the woman, but when Casey wasn't looking Alex stole glances at her. It seemed they had more in common than he thought.

---

Later

Alex hesitantly stood outside of Izzie's door before he walked in.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." Izzie said softly. She was still waiting on George to come out of recovery. So it was just her in the room.

"We need to talk." said Alex sitting beside her.

"Yeah." said Izzie.

"So..." said Izzie unsure of what to say.

"So, how are you feeling today?" asked Alex.

"Good, tired but good." said Izzie.

"Great, that's great." said Alex.

After a awkward silence Alex said, "I was thinking about us today. You know before the cancer, we were just beginning to have problems."

"Yeah." Izzie agreed.

"And then I found out you had cancer and there was good chance you were going to die. So, we got married." Alex continued.

"Yeah, if I was healthy. I doubt we would have gotten married." said Izzie.

"No, we probably wouldn't have gotten married if you were healthy. Let's face it, we were heading towards a break up before the cancer happened." said Alex.

"Yeah.." said Izzie looking down at her hands sadly. It was true.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Well, we both agree this marriage isn't going to work right?" asked Alex sadly.

"Yes." said Izzie softly.

"So what now?" asked Izzie.

"I guess we get a divorce." said Alex not wanting to believe it. Izzie was the one girl, he'd thought he'd spend forever with.

"Yeah." said Izzie feeling tears well in her eyes. Alex pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Izzie." said Alex truthfully.

"I love you too Alex." said Izzie as the tears flowed down her face.

They stayed like that a long time just holding each other, both heartbroken that their marriage was over.

---

Later that night

Alex saw Casey getting ready to leave.

"How about that drink?" he asked.

She smiled and said, "Sounds good."

They walked together out of the hospital.

-

Christina sat at the bar downing shots depressed. Owen was avoiding her. She loved Owen, but all day she had flashbacks of her time with Burke. She was once very in love with Burke and ready to marry him, but now she felt she couldn't breathe without Owen. She was so very confused.

"Want me to call you cab?" asked Joe.

She was about to answer when Burke came up and said, "I'll give her a ride home."

Christina looked over at him. Since she was drunk, her judgement was off. "That's be fine." she said.

She stood up and swayed. Burke caught her and helped her to his car.

-

A nurse wheeled in George in his hospital bed.

"Hey." said Izzie smiling when she saw him.

"Hey." he managed to get out. Izzie's eyes widened.

"He can talk now!" Izzie asked the nurse.

"Yes, but very little. Don't let him talk very much." said the nurse. She wheeled his bed over by Izzie's and made sure he was all set before leaving leaving the room.

"I'm so glad you're okay George." said Izzie smiling. She once again reached over and took her hand in his. He smiled brightly at her.

The pain medicine George was on soon kicked in and he drifted off to sleep. Izzie smiled at him before she too closed her eyes.

"Izzie." she heard a familar voice say.

"Denny." said Izzie quietly as she opened her eyes to Denny standing in front of her bed.

-

"Have you seen Christina?" asked Owen to Mark in the locker room.

"I saw her earlier. She looked upset. I'm not sure where she is now." said Mark before he left.

"Damn it!" cursed Owen. He had ignored her all day. Now he needed to talk to her. He was wrong to be mad at her. He was just afraid of losing her to Burke.

-

Mark walked up to the attic and found Lexie packing her things.

"Packing already?" asked Mark.

"We got the apartment!" she said before kissing him.

"That's great!" he said when they pulled away.

He then began helping her pack her things up.

-

"Meredith, you coming to bed?" called Derek into the bathroom.

"Yeah be there in a minute." said Meredith.

She glanced down at the two pregnancy test, she had taken. Both read positive.

-

"You... didn't have .. to walk me to my room." Christina stuttered out to Burke who was helping her into bed.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." said Burke.

"Thanks." she said smiling. She then pulled him to her and kissed him. She then pulled away and pasted out.

Burke looked sadly at Christina as he touched his mouth where she had kissed him.

He tucked her in and layed down on the chair beside the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Next chapter, I think I'm going to jump ahead a month or so. Please review.

Grey's Anatomy Season 6 Always and Forever

Chapter 9

"So your wife seemed really nice." said Casey. Her and Alex sat down at the bar and ordered their drinks.

"Yeah umm... she's not my wife anymore. We've decided to get a divorce." said Alex before taking a sip of beer.

Casey's eyes widened. "Oh Alex, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"Well the only reason we got married is because we thought she was going to die. We rushed into things so fast and we didn't have time to realize it was a mistake. I love her, but our relationship just wouldn't work." said Alex sighing.

"I'm sorry Alex, truly sorry." said Casey putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks." said Alex.

"Can I buy you another drink? Seeing as you probably need it." said Casey.

"That be great." said Alex smiling slightly. He downed his drink along with Casey and they ordered another one.

---

"Denny." said Izzie quietly as she opened her eyes to Denny standing at the end of her bed.

"Izzie." he said smiling sadly.

She felt the tears fall down her face, "I know what it means you being here. I thought it was going away, I thought..." said Izzie before breaking down.

"I'm sorry." said Denny as he began to walk towards her.

"Don't. Leave!" said Izzie holding up her hand as she cried.

"I love you Izzie." he said before he disappeared.

"Denny? Denny!" Izzie called as she looked around. The room was empty. She glanced over at George, luckily she hadn't woken him up.

What did this mean? Did she have another brain tumor? She wiped away her tears before slowly laying back down, she'd worry about it in the morning.

---

Meredith sat frozen on the toilet seat. There sat two positive pregnancy test on the bathroom sink. She was pregnant. Pregnant! Her Meredith Grey, dark and twisty girl, was pregnant with a baby.

Her insecurities began to kick in. How could she raise a child? How could she be a mother when she never really had a mother? Would Derek be happy? She knew Derek wanted kids, but they thought about having kids a few years from now. Meredith gathered up the courage to go out of the bathroom.

She walked into the bedroom and laid down beside Derek.

"Everything alright?" asked Derek before wrapping a arm around her.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Meredith lied. She couldn't tell him yet, she wasn't ready yet.

---

"Come on Alex, time to go. The bar is closing." said Casey as she helped Alex out of the bar. He was way drunker than she was. He mumbled some words, but Casey wasn't able to understand.

"Come on, my apartment is right down the road." said Casey as she helped him walk.

Finally after a few almost falls, they made it into Casey's apartment.

"Okay, Alex you lay down on my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." said Casey before helping Alex into her bed.

"How about you join me?" Alex stuttered out before pulling her to him. He kissed her and for a moment she kissed him back.

She then realized that they shouldn't be doing this and pulled away.

"No Alex, you're drunk and still married and we're friends." said Casey. He mumbled another few words that Casey couldn't understand, before laying back against the pillow and falling asleep.

Casey sighed before grabbing a pillow off the bed. She headed to the couch. She laid down and shut her eyes. She really did like Alex, but he was still married and they're friends. Also after what happened in her last relationship, she shouldn't go jumping into another one. She shuttered when she remembered her old boyfriend, and the way her hurt her. She tried not to think about it. She soon drifted off to sleep.

---

Christina woke to the sun shining in her eyes. She groaned and put her hands to her head. She had one hell of a hangover.

Her eyes widened when she was Burke sleeping in the chair beside her bed.

"Burke!" she yelled.

His eyes drifted open and he stood up.

"Christina..." he started but he was cut off by her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled.

"I-I found you in the bar last night drunk. I took you home and helped you into bed. I stayed here to make sure you were alright." said Burke quickly.

"Oh.. well you should really go now!" said Christina her anger settling down.

That was when she heard a knock at her door.

"Christina!" she heard Owen call outside of her door.

Her eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth. "Oh no! Owen's here."

"Owen, Dr. Hunt? He's your boyfriend." said Burke confused.

"Yes, now hide!" said Christina before pushing him in her closet and shutting the door.

She quickly ran to the door and opened it to Owen. Owen quickly walked into the apartment.

"Christina, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I just got jealous of this guy and I was afraid of losing you." said Owen truly sorry.

Christina's face softened and she smiled, "That's okay. I get it. You have nothing to worry about."

"Really?" said Owen smiling.

"Really." said Christina.

He pull her to him and kissed her.

"I'm sorry." he said when he pulled away.

"It's fine. I'll see you at work." said Christina.

"Okay, I love you." said Owen.

"Love you too. Bye." said Christina before shutting the door behind him.

She leaned against the door and Burke walked out of the closet.

"So, that's the guy you're in love with." said Burke sadly.

"Yeah." said Christina.

"Okay then I'm happy for you." Burke struggled the words out.

"Thank you." said Christina slightly smiling.

"I guess I better go then." said Burke before grabbing his coat.

"Yeah." said Christina looking down at the floor.

He headed for the door.

"Burke." Christina called.

"Yeah." he said turning around.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I appreciate it. Goodbye Preston." said Christina.

"No problem. Goodbye Christina. I'm sorry I disrupted your life. Good luck with Hunt." said Burke smiling sadly before leaving. Christina sighed as she stared at the closed door.

She then felt the pain in her head and groaned once again before heading off to get ready for work.

---

Casey woke up screaming from another nightmare. She had them every night and almost every morning woke up screaming.

She glanced over and was relieved to see she hadn't woken Alex up. She got up and walked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face.

She stared at her reflection sadly in the mirror before going into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Alex woke to Casey standing beside him holding a couple cups of coffee.

She smiled and offered him one. He took it gratefully and held one hand to his pounding head.

Alex glanced around the room. "Nice room."

"Thanks." said Casey before sitting down beside him.

He noticed some drawings and painting hung on her wall. "Those are nice. Did you do those?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. It's a hobby. I like to paint and draw." said Casey smiling.

"You're really good. Those are amazing." said Alex admiring the works of art.

Casey blushed before taking a sip of her cup of her coffee.

"So what else do you do in your spare time?" asked Alex curiously.

"Well, I like to sing. I'm not the best, but I really enjoy it." said Casey.

"Sing then." said Alex.

Her eyes widened. "No, maybe some other time."

"Okay, but I'm holding you to that. I will hear you sing." said Alex jokingly.

Casey laughed and nodded. Alex's face then got more serious.

"Thank you for last night. I needed to get out. I've been so worried about Izzie lately that I haven't had a chance to get out much." said Alex.

"You're welcome." said Casey.

"I'm sorry I kissed you last night. I shouldn't have done that." said Alex.

Casey looked surprised that he remembered that. "Umm... It's okay Alex. You were drunk."

"So we're cool." said Alex worried.

"Yeah we're cool." said Casey smiling. "Now come on. We have to get to work." Casey continued.

She went to walk out the bedroom door and Alex stopped her by saying, "I uhh.. overheard what you said to our patient yesterday."

She turned around, worry and fear on her face. She didn't want him to know that.

"Uhh.. how much did you overhear?" asked Casey.

Alex frowned and said, "All of it."

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here. I went through a similar thing with my mother. My father was a heroin addict and abused my mother severely." said Alex.

Casey was unsure of what to say. "I uhh.. can't talk about it. It's too hard, I just can't..."

Alex held up his hands. "Okay. You don't have to talk about it, but if you ever need anyone to talk to it about, I'm here."

"Thank you." said Casey softly. It touched her, that Alex cared.

"Anytime." said Alex. She smiled before heading out of the room to get ready for work. Alex stared after her. There was something about this girl, that made him feel crazy. He sighed before getting out of her bed. He went to walk out of the room, but before he did he glanced once more at her artwork. It really was amazing.

---

"You paged me." said Derek as he walked into Izzie's room.

"Denny is back." she said.

Derek closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead stressed. Meredith had acted weird around him that morning and now this.

"Okay, let's get you in for some testing." said Derek finally.

"Okay." said Izzie sighing as Denny appeared in front of her bed once again.

"How's O'Malley doing?" he asked glancing at George who was still asleep.

"He's doing really good." said Izzie glancing over at George who was sound asleep.

Derek then wheeled her bed out of the room to go get the test done.

---

Bailey walked into the chief's office. She had some news to tell him.

"Hello." he said when he saw her enter.

"Hello sir. We need to talk." she said before sitting down in the chair near his desk.

"Okay, what is it Dr. Bailey?" asked Richard.

"It's about Tucker and little Tuck." she said.

"Okay." he said gesturing for her to go on.

"He has agreed to give me joint custody of Tuck if I do part-time instead of full-time. I agreed." she said looking down. She loved her job and now she had to work less, but she was willing to give it up for her son. He is the most important thing in her life.

"Okay. Are you sure this is what you'd like?" asked the chief.

"No, I'm not sure, but I am sure I want to keep my son and I want to spend more time with him. It'll be great to spend extra time with little Tuck. I've missed so much, I'm not going to miss anymore." said Bailey.

"Okay." said the chief before pulling the paper work out.

---

Derek stared at the scans of Izzie's brain. There was another tumor clear in sight. Luckily it was in a good spot and he believed he could get it out.

He wheeled Izzie back to her room.

"There's birds flying around your head." said Izzie sighing.

"I found another tumor but it's in a good spot and I believe I can get it out. We can go into surgery now." said Derek.

"Really that soon." said Izzie worried.

"Yeah, are you ready?" asked Derek.

Izzie glanced over at George who was still sleeping then back at Derek.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay let me go get everything prepped and we'll get you in."

---

A while later

"Iz, Shepherd just told me. Another tumor." said Alex worried as he walked into the room.

"It's fine Alex. I'll be fine. Don't worry." said Izzie.

"Izzie, I know things are probably going to be weird between us for a while, but I'm still here. If you need me, just let me know." said Alex.

"Thank you Alex." said Izzie.

"No problem. Good luck with your surgery." said Alex before Derek came back in and wheeled her out. Alex stared after her worried.

---

George woke up and glanced around the room. Izzie wasn't anywhere. He pressed his pager button.

Meredith soon came in.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Izzie." he managed to get out.

"Oh, Derek took Izzie into surgery. They found another tumor." Meredith continued when she saw the look of alarm on George's face, "Derek said the tumor is in a good spot and that he should be able to get it out safely."

George then let out a sigh of relief.

Meredith sat down beside George.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked. He nodded.

Meredith glanced around the room to make sure they were alone. "I'm pregnant." she whispered.

George's eyes widened.

"I know, I have no idea how to tell Derek. I don't even have any idea how to deal with this." said Meredith putting her head in her hands.

"Well I have to get back to work now. I can't deal with this now. Oh, don't tell anyone." said Meredith.

George gave her a look that said, who am I going to tell?

"Thanks George. I hope you feel better soon." said Meredith before gently kissing him on the cheek. She then left.

George silently prayed that everything would go okay with Izzie's surgery.

His mother then came in.

"Oh, Georgie your awake." said Mrs. O'Malley with tears in her eyes.

George smiled and said, "Mom."

She sat down beside her son and took his hand.

---

Later that night

Mark and Lexie carried boxes into their new apartment.

"I can't wait until we have everything set up. Then we'll officially be living together." said Lexie excited. She jumped into Mark's arms and he spun her around.

"I can't wait either, but in the mean time Little Grey. Why don't we go check out that hot tub?" said Mark suggestively. Lexie smiled and took his hand.

---

Izzie was wheeled back into her room by the nurse. Her head ached and she was exhausted. Derek had said the surgery was success, so she was happy.

"Hey George." she said when she was him.

"Hey." he said smiling brightly grateful that she was alright.

"My surgery went okay." said Izzie.

"Great." said George.

Izzie reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Looks like we're going to be alright." said Izzie.

"Yeah." said George smiling. Izzie soon drifted off to sleep.

George glanced over at her and smiled. She was so beautiful when she slept. She was beautiful any time of the day. He gripped her hand tighter and soon he too drifted off.

---

Casey stared sadly at Mrs. Johnson in her room. Her and her daughter were crying and holding each other.

Casey felt so bad for her. She knew exactly what she going through.

Alex walked up, "Everything alright?" asked Alex noticing the sad look on Casey's face.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Good night." said Casey before walking awake.

"Good night." Alex whispered as he stared after her. Her then glanced back at the patient in the room. He would never understand how men could hurt women in such a way. He hated the way his father had treated his mother and he hated anyone that put a woman through that. He glanced back to where Casey once was. He wished he could do something to help her.


	10. Chapter 10

Grey's Anatomy Season 6 Always and Forever

Chapter 10

1 month later

"So, how was the honeymoon, Mer?" asked Izzie. Meredith and Christina were both in George and Izzie's room.

"It was wonderful." said Meredith smiling dreamily.

"Have you told McDreamy that you are going to have a McBaby yet?" asked Christina.

Meredith's smile faded. "No, not yet. I just can't figure out how to tell him. I'm still having a bit of trouble accepting it myself."

"Well, you're going to have to tell him eventually Mer. What's he going to say when you stomach starts growing?" George said. He was now doing much better and could talk clearly now. He looked a little different now though due to the plastic surgery, but they all knew it was the same old George.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I know I have to tell him. I'm going to try and tell him tonight." said Meredith.

"So, you ever going to tell us what happened with you and Burke?" asked Izzie turning her attention to Christina.

Christina fidgeted before glancing at her watch. "Come on Mer. We have to get back to work." she replied before quickly leaving the room.

Meredith laughed and said, "We still have ten minutes left on our break."

"I'm guessing, we'll probably never know." said Izzie.

"So, Izzie what happened with you and Alex?" asked Meredith.

Izzie got quiet and glanced down at her hands. She began picking at the fuzz on her faded blue hospital blanket.

"Well?" asked Meredith.

"We just realized that the only reason we got married was because we thought I was going to die. Now that I'm better we know that it was a mistake getting married so fast and that if we took some time to think about it, we would have realized that our relationship just didn't work." said Izzie finally.

"Oh. You guys did have some problems before the cancer. So you guys are getting a divorce?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah, we signed the papers last week. Mer, I hope you and Derek aren't mad at us. I know that wedding cost a lot and I will pay you back." said Izzie and then Meredith cut her off.

"Izzie, don't worry about it. Derek and I aren't mad. We wanted you to have that wedding in case anything happened and we understand that it didn't work between you and Alex. Besides Derek and I didn't want the big wedding anyway." said Meredith.

Izzie sighed relieved. She was afraid that she had made Derek and Meredith angry. "Thanks Meredith."

"You're welcome. I'm gonna go now and see if I can find Christina. I'll come by later. Bye guys." said Meredith before heading out.

---

Izzie smiled over at George.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Izzie.

"Better. I'm not in so much pain anymore and I can move more now. I'm going to be starting physical therapy soon. I can't wait to get out of this hospital bed." George said anxiously.

"You and me both." said Izzie glancing out the window at the cars going by. "I never thought I'd get sick of this hospital, but boy am I right now."

"Yeah, me too." George said sighing.

"I say when you and me are better. We should take a trip somewhere, anywhere just get the hell out of Seattle." said Izzie smiling at the thought.

"Mmm... sounds good." said George.

"How are you feeling?" asked George after a brief moment of silence.

"Good. This damn treatment makes me so tired, though but the doctor says my cancer is almost gone so only a few more treatments. Yay!" said Izzie smiling brightly.

"Yay!" George said equally excited. They smiled at each other and their eyes met. They stared at each other for a few seconds, but the moment was ruined by Mark coming in.

"Hey Stevens. Can I take O'Malley off your hands? We have another plastic surgery to do."

George groaned. He was certainly getting sick of surgery.

"Good news though. This should be your last one. We just have to do finishing touches to your face and arm and then you should be good to go." said Mark. George's face brightened at the news.

"That's great!" said Izzie grinning.

Mark went over to George's bed to wheel him out. Izzie grabbed a paper and pen off her desk.

"Hey, George." she called.

"Yeah?" he replied. Mark was just about to wheel him out, but he stopped so they could talk.

"Ever been to Paris?" asked Izzie.

"Nope."

"Want to go there after this is all over?"

"Yeah, the idea sounds wonderful." said George smiling as he thought of Paris.

"Great, I'm making a list of places we can go as soon as we get out of here." said Izzie as she began writing on her paper.

Mark then wheeled George to surgery and just before George was out, he pictured him and Izzie beneath the Eiffel Tower.

---

"You okay?" asked Meredith to Christina once she caught up with her.

"Yeah, fine. We just have to get to work."

"Seriously, what happened with you, Burke and Owen?" asked Meredith.

Christina let out a frustrated sigh before pulling Meredith into the locker room.

"A month ago, Owen and I got into a fight about Burke. He thought that I still had feelings for Burke, which was crazy. Anyway, I got depressed and went to the bar and got drunk. Then Burke came and took me home and took care of me, and I kissed him and then I passed out." Christina took a break to take a breath.

"Wow." Meredith said stunned.

"Yeah, I know. Then the next morning Owen came and told me he was sorry, that he was just jealous, but Burke was still in the other room listening. Then after Owen left, Burke told me goodbye and left and I haven't seen him since."

"So, that's it? Did you tell Owen?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah, I told him a couple weeks ago. At first he was mad, then he ignored me for a while, then he told me it didn't matter, that I was drunk and it was a mistake. Then he told me he loved me and wanted us to move in together." said Christina.

Again Meredith said, "Wow."

"So, what did you say?" asked Meredith.

"I didn't know what to say. So, I told him I needed time to figure everything out before I gave him my answer."

"So, how do you feel? Do you want to move in with him? asked Meredith.

"I don't know. I love him, but I don't want things to move so fast. Things went fast with Burke and look what happened. I got my heart broke. I don't want that to happen again."

"Christina, Owen isn't Burke. He loves you."

Christina smiled slightly and sighed before saying, "I know he loves me and I truly love him, I guess I'm just scared. I've never felt this way before, not even with Burke. It's like when I'm without him, I can't breathe and I know that is ridiculously cheesy and not like me at all, but it's true."

Meredith smiled and said, "You're really in love with him. I say go for it Christina, move in with Owen."

"I have to talk to him about it first. Now in the mean time, why don't you do tell Derek about the baby? You know he's going to be overjoyed."

Meredith sighed, "I know, I'm going to try and tell him tonight. I just can't believe I'm having a baby."

Christina laughed before saying, "You're having a baby and I might be moving in with my boyfriend. It's unbelievable. Guess we're no longer dark and twisty inside."

"Yeah, things have changed."

"Well, I have to get to work. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you." said Meredith before heading off to her patent's room.

---

"Hey, Hunt." said Alex coming up behind Owen in the hallway.

"Hey, what's up Karev?" Owen said.

"Oh, I was wondering how things were going with that therapist of yours." asked Alex.

"Dr. Wyatt? Yeah, everything has been going good. She's a great therapist. Why do you ask?" Owen said confused at why he was asking.

"Well, I have this friend and I think she might need someone to talk to. Could you give me her number?" asked Alex not wanting to give Casey's name.

"Yeah sure." said Owen pulling a paper out of his pocket. He scribbled down the number and handed it to Alex.

"Hope everything goes okay with your friend." said Owen before walking off to his patent's room.

"Thanks." said Alex before going to find Casey.

---

"Hey Lex." said Meredith when she saw Lexie going over her patent's charts.

"Hey Meredith. How's everything going? Is George and Izzie okay? I haven't had a chance to go and see them yet." said Lexie.

"Yeah, they're both doing good. So, how are things going with you and Mark?" asked Meredith.

"Good. We gotten into a few little arguments, but things are great. He likes to hog the covers though." said Lexie laughing when she said the last part.

"Well I'm glad everything is going great. We all miss you at the house." said Meredith.

"I miss you guys too." said Lexie before giving Meredith a hug.

"Did you tell Derek yet?" asked Lexie.

"No, not yet. I'm going to try and tell him tonight." said Meredith.

"Good luck. I'm sure everything will go okay." said Lexie before they entered their patent's room.

---

"Owen." Christina called coming up behind him. She took his hand and pulled him into an empty on-call room.

"Are you sure you want to move in with me?" asked Christina.

"Of course, I'm sure. I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't." said Owen.

"I love you Owen." said Christina needing him to say it back.

"I love you too Christina." said Owen.

"I want us to move in together, but I want us to take things slow. Let's not be in such a rush. I don't want to mess things up with us." said Christina.

"Okay, we'll take things slow. We can start looking at apartments, but we don't have to be in a hurry to find one." said Owen.

"Right. Well, now I have to get back to work, or the chief is going to kill me." said Christina before kissing Owen.

"Love you." said Christina smiling.

"Love you too." Owen said grinning. They both left the on-call room to go work.

---

"Hey Casey!" Alex called when he spotted her in the hallway.

"Oh, hey Alex." said Casey smiling at him.

"Could I talk to you a minute alone if you're not too busy?" asked Alex.

"Sure." said Casey. He pulled her into an empty on-call room.

"I got this for you." said Alex pulling out the paper with the number on it out of his pocket. He handed it to her.

Casey glanced at confused. "Dr. Wyatt's number? What would I need that for?" asked Casey.

"She's a therapist and from what I heard she's the best around here. It would be good for you to talk to her." said Alex.

Casey groaned before flopping down on the bed. "Alex, I told you I wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet." said Casey upset. She threw the paper on the floor and put her face in her hands.

"I know, but I'm just worried about you. I think you should at least give her a call." said Alex sitting down beside her.

"Why are you so worried about me?" asked Casey. She'd never had anyone this concerned about her.

"Well, you're my friend and I see that you are having some problems, and I want you to fix them." said Alex truly concerned about her.

He picked up the paper and handed it back to her. "Just call her, that's all I'm asking." He squeezed her hand and their eyes met.

For a moment Casey thought he might kiss her and for a moment she thought she'd kiss him back, but Alex broke their eye contact and got up.

"Will you call?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, Alex I'll call but I'm not promising anything."

"Thank you." said Alex before quickly kissing her on the cheek and leaving the room.

Casey stared blankly at the door as her hand went to her cheek. Why did he kiss her on the cheek? she wondered. She dismissed it as a friendly gesture, but secretly she wished it was more.

---

Outside the door, Alex touched his lips where he had felt her soft skin. Did he just do that?

It had happened so quickly. It was a impulse he had. All he could think about this past month was Casey and finding some way to help her.

This girl was making him crazy.

---

Later that night

The nurse wheeled George back into his room. Izzie was sleeping, but when she heard George come in she woke up.

"Hey." she said sleepily.

"Hey." said George.

"Sorry about waking you up." said George.

"That's fine, I was waiting for you anyway." said Izzie yawning.

"So, how was the surgery?" asked Izzie.

"Good. I'm so glad I don't have to have anymore surgeries." said George gratefully.

"I made a list of places we're going to go once this is all over. " said Izzie before handing him the paper.

He glanced over it and began to daydream of what it would be like to go to all these wonderful places with Izzie. "Sounds nice. It'll be nice just you and me."

"Yeah it will be wonderful." Izzie agreed.

Izzie got up out of her bed and sat down beside George.

Izzie studied his face. He looked different, but he was still the same George.

"Do I look different?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little bit, but if you ask me I'd say you are even more handsomer than you were before." said Izzie smiling. Their eyes once again met.

Izzie gently put her hand on his cheek. George closed his eyes at her touch.

"Do you ever think about what would have happened between us if we had tried hard to make our relationship work?" asked George quietly.

"Yeah, I think about it. I think about it a lot actually." Izzie whispered. She noticed their faces were closer now.

"Do you think our 'someday' will ever come?" he asked.

"I think so." said Izzie softly before leaning forward. The kiss was short and sweet. After they pulled away, they leaned together so their foreheads were touching. They both smiled marveling in the fact that their 'someday' may have arrived.

---

Casey hesitated before picking up the phone and dialing the number.

"Hello, Dr. Wyatt." Casey said.

---

Christina and Owen lay together in bed. She had her head rested on his chest.

"It'll be nice to be like this every night." Christina said smiling.

"Yeah." said Owen smiling before pulling her closer. He could see them like this 40 years from now.

---

Lexie laughed and Mark chased her around the bed. He was trying to tickle her.

"Mark!" she squealed when he caught her and pinned her to the bed.

He began tickling her. Finally he gave in to her pleas to stop. He stared down at her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you." he said.

She stared up at him shocked for a moment, "I love you too." she said finally. This was the first time they had said it. He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

---

"Derek." said Meredith coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah?" said Derek who was laying on their bed.

"I have something I need to tell you." said Meredith.

"What is it?" asked Derek concerned.

"I'm pregnant." said Meredith finally. There she had said those two little words she needed to say, now it was time to see how he reacted.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry this took so long. I've been having some writer's block lately and I haven't had much free time to write. I'll try to update my other stories soon. Let me know what you think.

Grey's Anatomy Season 6 Always and Forever

Chapter 11

"I'm pregnant." Meredith said she had said those two little words she needed to say, now it was time to see how he reacted.

Meredith stared at Derek's expression. It could go either way, but then he smiled that McDreamy smile that she loved so much, and she knew he was happy.

"Pregnant? Really? You're pregnant!" Derek exclaimed excited.

"Yes, yes I am really pregnant." said Meredith smiling as Derek picked her up and spun her around.

He set her back down. "Wow, we have to do a lot now. We have to get a crib and toys and..." Derek began speaking so fast and the excitement overwelmed him.

"Derek, I think we should go see the doctor first." Meredith said grinning.

"Yeah, right a doctor. We'll make an appointment for tomorrow." he said smiling before kissing her passionately.

He pulled away and said, "A baby. We're having a baby."

"Yeah, we're having a baby." she repeated. He kissed her again and then hugged her tightly.

---

The Next Day

Alex was doing his rounds when he heard screaming coming from an on-call room, and it didn't sound like the usual activity that was going on in on-call rooms.

He quickly ran and opened the door to find Casey asleep screaming in her sleep.

"Casey! Wake up!" Alex yelled as he ran over to her.

"No, please! Don't hurt me!" she whimpered still not awake.

Alex began gently trying to wake her up. Finally she opened her eyes.

"Casey, are you alright?" asked Alex worried.

She sat up and wiped the sweat off her face, "Yeah, Alex I'm fine. Just a dream." she said hoping Alex would just let it go.

"Casey, do you have these dreams all the time?" asked Alex before helping her up out of bed.

"Yeah, every night. This one was about my father. It's always either my father or my ex boyfriend." Casey whispered looking down at her feet.

He put his hand under her chin and pulled her head up so he was looking into her eyes.

"Did you call the therapist?"

"Yes, I did last night. I have an appointment later today." Casey said frowning. She was still uncomfortable about talking to Dr. Wyatt.

"That's great Casey. I'm glad you called. This will be good for you." Alex said smiling to try and reassure her.

"If you say so." Casey said unconvinced.

"I do say so, and there's something else I wanted to ask you." Alex said nervously.

"What?" asked Casey curious.

"Well, I was thinking if you wanted, maybe we could go out tomorrow night." asked Alex.

Casey smirked and said, "You asking me out Karev?"

"Possibly Green. What would you say to me asking you out?" Alex said grinning.

"I'd say I'd love to. Pick me up at 8 tomorrow night." she said before walking out of the room.

Alex smiled as he watched her go. He then left the room to get back to work.

He passed by Izzie's room and glanced in. George and Izzie were cuddled up together, sleeping in his bed.

Alex was surprised to find he didn't feel any hint of jealously. Things were finally the way they were supposed to be. He smiled slightly before going off to finish his rounds.

---

Meredith lay on the bed in the doctor's office. Derek was beside her holding her hand.

Finally the doctor came in.

"Hello, Meredith I'm Dr. Jones, but you can call me Carol. Let's take a look at your baby." Carol said before sitting down beside Meredith.

She began the ultrasound and soon found the baby's heartbeat.

Derek's eye filled with tears and he listened to the steady rytthm of their babies heart beat. Meredith sniffed as she wiped the tears out of her eyes, "That's our baby. That's our baby Derek."

"Yeah, that's our baby." Derek said smiling as he gripped Meredith's hand tighter.

"Everything sounds great. You are 3 months pregnant and everything looks great so far. Now, you won't know the sex of the baby until you're 20 weeks pregnant. I'll leave you to alone to talk. Everything is great Meredith, and I'll see you in another 2 months." Carol said before leaving the room.

"Wow." Meredith said.

"I can't wait only 6 months to go. I hope it's a girl." Derek said.

"Really a girl? I figured you'd want a boy." Meredith said surprised.

"I'd love to have a mini Meredith running around the house. I'm sure if we had a little girl she'd be as beautiful as her mother, and god knows I'll have to bat the boys off of her." Derek said already starting to think ahead.

Meredith chuckled and said, "You know I wouldn't mind a little McCutie running around the house."

"A McCutie?" Derek said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, a McCutie or McDreamy Jr. or..." Meredith went to go on but Derek cut her off by kissing her. They both sat their for a while dreaming of what is to come.

---

Later that day

Casey sat nervously fidgeting with her hands as she waited to be called into Dr. Wyatt's office.

Finally the nurse came out and said, "Ms. Green, Dr. Wyatt will see you now."

Casey slowly got up and hesitantly followed the nurse to the room.

Casey walked into the room and Dr. Wyatt gave her a warm smile.

"Hello Casey, please sit down." she said patting the chair indicating that she should sit down.

Casey sat down and nervously folded her hands together.

"Thank you, Dr. Wyatt for seeing me." Casey said quickly.

"Please call me Katherine, and no problem." Dr. Wyatt said noticing Casey's nervousness.

"Relax Casey. There's nothing to be worried about. Just breathe."

Casey smiled and said, "Sorry I've never really talked to anyone about this. I'm just a little nervous."

"That's normal. Everybody goes through this." Katherine said smiling to reassure her.

"Okay, where would you like me to start?"

"The beginning would be great."

Casey got a faraway look in her eyes as she began to tell her story.

"I guess it all started when I was five, when my dad began drinking."

---

Meredith walked into the pit with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Mer. Did you tell Derek?" asked Lexie who was talking to Mark when she spotted Meredith.

"Yep, we went to the doctor this morning. Want to see the ultrasound photo?" Meredith asked.

"Yes of course!" Lexie shrieked anxious to see the photo.

"Jeeze Little Grey, calm down. Let's me see the photo first!" Mark yelled.

Lexie punched him in the arm and grabbed the photo out of Meredith's hand.

"Aww." Lexie said once she saw it.

"Ouch, woman that hurt!" Mark said faning hurt as he snuck a glance at the photo.

"Congratulations Meredith. I'm happy for you and Derek." Lexie said smiling at the photo once more before handing the photo back to Meredith.

"Hey Little Grey don't get any ideas. I don't think we're quite ready for that." said Mark noticing that look in her eyes.

"I know. I know, maybe after I finish my residency." Lexie said as her and Mark walked to their patient's room.

Meredith just rolled her eyes at them. Who would have thought her little sister would fall for Mark Sloan?

"Hey." Christina said walking up to Meredith.

"Hey. I told Derek. We went to the doctor's earlier." Meredith said before handing her the photo.

Christina smiled as she glanced at the photo. "Congrats Mer." She glanced around to see if anyone was watching before quickly giving Meredith a hug.

"Now, I must go off to surgery. I got a big one today. We should get drinks later." Christina said before quickly correcting herself when she saw Meredith's arched eyebrow, " I mean I can should get a drink later and you can get some juice or something. Enjoy the next six months." Christina said giving her a amused look before going off.

Meredith sighed quietly before she felt a wave of nausea come over her. She quickly ran to the bathroom. She could already see the next six months were going to be tough.

---

"Hey man, just heard the good news. Congrats." Mark said as he walked into the room.

Derek grinned widely, "Thanks, I can't wait."

"Yeah, I bet. Now is this kid going to call me Uncle Mark?"

"Sounds good. My son or daughter will be lucky to have you as an uncle." Derek said.

"Thanks man. Wow, I really can't believe Meredith's pregnant." Mark said still in disbelief.

"I couldn't believe either, but it's true. Our baby will be here in 6 months. Now there will be plenty of time for celebration, let's get back to work." Derek said before going back to look at his patient's x-rays.

---

"You going in or what?" asked Arizona. Her and Callie stood outside George and Izzie's door.

"I am, just give me a minute. I haven't really talked to them together since you know... and now they're sorta back together, so I just need a minute." Callie said sighing. She wanted to talk to them and see how they were doing. For some reason, she felt that she had to talk to them. She had to get past what happened.

"You don't have to see them. Bailey told you they were both doing fine and on the road to recovery." Arizona said.

"You don't understand. I just need to talk to them, and make sure they're alright." Callie said. She took a deep breath before walking in.

---

Izzie and George were in a conversation about their trip when the door opened. They were both surprised to see Callie there.

"Uhh... Hey." Izzie said breaking the awkward silence.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how you guys were doing. " Callie said nervously.

"We're doing great. I'm starting physical therapy." George said.

"And I only have a few treatments left and I should be good to go. We're planning on going on a trip when we get out of the hospital." Izzie said smiling politely at Callie.

"That's great. Good for you guys. I'm uhh... happy for you, happy for you both." Callie said truthfully.

"Thank you Callie." George said smiling at his ex- wife.

"That means a lot. Thanks Callie." Izzie said.

"Well, I have to go now, but good luck to you both and I hope everything goes okay." Callie said smiling before quickly leaving.

---

Outside the door, Arizona asked, "So how did it go?"

"Good. I think it went good." Callie said taking a deep breath.

"So, are you okay?" Arizona asked.

"I think so." Callie said with another breathe.

"That's good." Arizona said with a smile.

"You on break?" Callie asked as they walked back down the hall.

"Yep, for about another 20 minutes. Why?" Arizona asked.

Callie pulled her into the nearest on-call room and kissed her.

"That's why." Callie said with a knowing smile before kissing her again. She had finally put her past to rest and was now ready for the future and at the moment the future looked pretty bright.

---

In George and Izzie's hospital room, George and Izzie glanced at each other both still surprised.

"That was really nice of her. I never thought I'd see the day when Callie was genuinely nice to me." Izzie said dumbfounded.

"Things are finally the way they should be." George said smiling.

"Yeah, I think they are." Izzie said smiling at the thought. Things were finally as they should be, she just hoped they'd stay that way.


End file.
